Say something, I'm giving up on you
by RandomCreativeName
Summary: And with that she let go of Punk's hand and started walking away in the snow and cold weather. Walking away from Punk. The man she loved. Or loves. Yeah, she's had bad relationships before, and she was tired of having her heart broken over and over again. Punklee/AJPunk. (Started as oneshot, but it turned into a story.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, snowy day in the city of Chicago. AJ found herself walking outside in this cold weather at a park.

She looked around the park and saw two benches, so she started walking toward the benches, because she felt like she needed to rest after two hours of walking around the city. AJ sat down and put her right hand in the pocket of her sweater and found what she was looking for.

_The necklace_. The necklace that Punk gave her four months ago. The open heart necklace with aquamarine stones representing her birthstone.

AJ remembers how much she misses Punk every time she looks at the necklace. They are currently going through a complicated time in their relationship. Most people would consider it a break or something along that line, but the reality was that Punk broke AJ's heart.

AJ realizes that there were tears threatening to fall, so she wiped her eyes quickly. AJ looked up, and that's when she saw _him_.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Why don't you just leave?" AJ replied. It may seem cruel to some people, but why would you want to talk to someone who broke your heart?

"Look, I'm sorry, AJ. You have to understa-"

"Oh, I have to understand why you broke my heart? Save it for someone who will actually listen, Punk." AJ said while standing up from the bench and making eye contact with Punk.

"No, AJ. You need to understand that I was afraid."

"Afraid? Please. What could the almighty Punk be afraid of?" AJ questioned.

"He was afraid of the feelings he had for a girl by the name of AJ, who has the necklace I gave her four months ago, in her right hand." Punk replied.

"Yeah." AJ answered in a sarcastic way.

"AJ, let's be honest here. We still have feelings for each other." Punk said.

"Did. I did have feelings for you, until you decided to take my heart and shatter it into pieces." AJ responded, afterward looking down at the necklace in her right hand and then looking back up at Punk.

"I was afraid, AJ. I've never felt this way about anyone, only you."

"Why did you lie to me then? You told me that our relationship wasn't working. Why?" AJ asked.

"I was a fool. I didn't know how to deal with my feelings." Punk answered.

"You broke my heart just because you couldn't deal with your feelings? Wow, you really are a fool." AJ said.

"AJ, you have to understand that I've never had these feelings for someone before. AJ...I love you."

AJ's first reaction would've been to hug him or kiss him, but instead AJ looked down at the necklace she had in her hand. She grabbed Punk's right hand with her left hand and paused for a moment realizing what she was going to do.

She put the necklace in Punk's hand with her right hand. She paused again, making sure she made direct eye contact with Punk and while holding Punk's hand, she said, "I love you too, Punk...but...I'm done having my heart broken."

And with that she let go of Punk's hand and started walking away in the snow and cold weather. Walking away from Punk. The man she loved. Or loves. Yeah, she's had bad relationships before, and she was tired of having her heart broken over and over again.

By the time she realized she was far from Punk, she turned around and blew him a kiss, that he 'caught' with his right hand, that had the necklace, and placed his hand over his heart as he watched the love of his life walk away.

_**You're the one that I love,  
And I'm saying goodbye ; Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So...this oneshot turned into a story. This chapter is short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.**

* * *

AJ finally got home after walking for about two hours in the cold weather of Chicago. When she got home, she went into the bathroom of her apartment. She stared at the mirror, letting the tears that she's held in for two hours, fall down her cheeks.

She couldn't. She couldn't believe she just let go of the person she loved. She couldn't deal with the pain of letting Punk go.

AJ opened the mirror to find something. She moved her hand around since she couldn't really see the small object she was looking for. That's when she felt it. She carefully put the object in her hand, closed the mirror and put the object in the sink. Did she really want to do this? Not really, but she didn't see the point i

* * *

n life after she gave up the man she loved.

Punk couldn't believe he let AJ go without stopping her, but he was so shocked to see her walk away from their relationship, that his legs wouldn't budge when he was trying to go after her.

_Ring._

That was his phone notifying him that someone left voice mail for him. Punk picked his phone, called the voice mail number, and waited until he heard;

_"Punk. I want to let you know that, I still love you despite everything I said two hours ago. I hope you find someone else to love. I've given up on love. I decided to let you go because I'm tired of having my heart broken over and over again. Don't worry about me though...I'll be in a better place. What I'm trying to say is...I'm done, with love...and with life."_

* * *

AJ grabbed the small object, the razor blade. She put it against her arm and let out a shaky breath as she felt the blade cut deeply into her arm. AJ started feeling weak as she looked down at her arm and saw the heavy amount of blood coming from the deep wound. She looked at the mirror and whispered, "I love you, Punk.", and that was the last thing she remembered before her vision got blurry for a few seconds and then blacked out, falling on the floor of her bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What I'm trying to say is...I'm done, with love...and with life."_

That last sentence was the one that made shocked Punk. What did AJ mean by she's done with love and with life? Punk hoped AJ didn't do anything stupid.

He was caught off guard by the sudden ringing of his phone. He wondered who was calling him, since he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, is this Punk Brooks?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Punk. Why?"

"Good, but...we have someone in the Northwestern Memorial Hospital, by the name of April Jeanette Lee, better known as AJ, who apparently has you as an emergency contact."

"AJ? Why? What happened to her?!" Punk asked, almost yelling into the phone.

"According to the report, there seems to be a deep cut in one of her wrists, which had a result of loss of blood, the person who found her was a friend by the name of Paige ." The lady replied.

"Okay...I'll be on my way to the hospital. Thank you for contacting me." Punk said, trying to be calm.

"That's my job, sir. Goodbye." The lady said. With that the hospital staff member hung up.

* * *

**At Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

Punk arrived at the lobby of the hospital. He walked over to the desk, where he saw a staff member.

"Hello."

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" The staff member asked.

"Can I get a visitor's pass, I'm here to see April Jeanette Lee." Punk said. After, looking down at his hands, starting to get impatient, but looked up at the staff member- who's name was Jasmine, according to the ID card pinned on her shirt.

"Okay...What's your name?" Jasmine asked.

"Punk Brooks."

"Alright. Here's your visitor pass, and Miss Lee is on the second floor, in room 216." Jasmine said.

"Okay, thanks Jasmine." Punk responded while waving goodbye at Jasmine, then walking to one of the elevators.

"Floor 2. Room 216." Punk whispered to himself, letting out a heavy sigh after.

AJ has been wide awake for 45 minutes. It was 45 minutes ago that AJ tried to take away her own life, she actually regretted doing so, since Paige went on a 10 minute rant talking about how stupid it was for AJ to attempt taking her own life. She felt guilty, since Paige ended up crying by the end of her rant. Of course seeing Paige cry over her made her feel bad, because it was in that moment that AJ realized she meant a lot to Paige. She got a call from Kaitlyn- who was in Texas - shortly after Paige's rant, bad thing was that Kaitlyn also went on a rant for a good 15 minutes. It ended with Kaitlyn telling her that no matter what, that she and Paige would always be there for her. Sadly, Kaitlyn had to get to an appointment, so she had to hang up, and Paige had to go to work so she had to leave the hospital.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." AJ said, sitting up, then looking down at her hands.

The door opened, then closed. AJ heard footsteps coming toward her, and AJ looked up to see Punk standing on the left side of her bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone who follows, favorites, and/or reviews this story, I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you do it?" Punk asked, in a soft tone, looking into AJ's eyes.

"I let you go. I love you and I let you go." AJ responded in a whisper.

"You may have let me go AJ, but...I hope you realize that despite that, we can be friends. I'll always be here for you, despite anything that has happened between us." Punk replied.

AJ saw the sincerity in his eyes. She knew Punk meant what he said, but she wondered how in the world Punk could possibly want to be around her, even when she was a mess.

"Thanks." AJ said.

"So...how are you?" Punk asked.

"I've been better. Do you know if the hospital has any chocolate chip cookies around here?" AJ said, but then pouted when she didn't see any chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll check. Always getting sugar, somehow." Punk said, while rolling his eyes playfully.

"You just don't understand the ways of sugar." AJ said, while sticking out her tongue playfully.  
"Go get those cookies!" AJ yelled out loudly.

"Alright, Cookie Monster...I'll be back in, maybe 10 to 15 minutes." Punk said. He took AJ's left hand, the one that was wrapped up on the wrist, entwining their fingers and kissed her hand.

After that, he smiled, one that AJ returned, and then headed to the door to go down to the cafeteria to look not only for the chocolate chip cookies, but for something to eat for himself.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking around the cafeteria, Punk was able to get himself a sandwich, a bag of Hot Cheetos, and a can of Pepsi. Luckily he was also able to find 3 chocolate chip cookies for AJ.

Punk got inside the elevator and made his way to AJ's room.

_Knock. Knock_.

"Come in." AJ said in a calm tone, trying not to seem impatient over how long it was taking Punk to find the chocolate chip cookies.

Punk walked in and made his way to the left side of the hospital bed where a chair was.

"I found them." Punk said eagerly, feeling proud of himself when he heard a high pitch squeal from AJ.

"Thanks, Punk." AJ replied.

They ate in silence, a comfortable silence though. After they ate, Punk cleaned up and returned to his

"Punk." AJ whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start...over? Can we try to rebuild our relationship? It's fine if you don't, I understa-" AJ rambled on until she heard Punk's voice.

"Yes." Punk answered.

"Yes?" AJ asked confused.

"Yes, I'm willing to rebuild our relationship."

"Really? Punk, I'm glad you're willing to give us another chance." AJ replied.

"Since we're rebuilding our relationship...I think you should have this." Punk said. He held out his hand. AJ gasped.

"The necklace." AJ said while looking into Punk's green eyes. Punk nodded and put the necklace in AJ's left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

AJ stared at the necklace. "Can you...help me put it on?" AJ asked.

"Of course." Punk replied. Punk took the necklace from AJ's hand, AJ made sure to flip her hair to the right side so it would be easier for Punk to put on the necklace.

"There. " Punk said.

* * *

**The next day**

_Knock. Knock._ The door to the room open then closed quickly.

"AJ! Good news!"

"Hey Paige. What's the good news?" AJ asked.

"You can go home in 2 hours! Oh, wait here!" Paige replied happily as she open the door to the room and walked out for a moment.

Paige went back inside the room and closed the door. "AJ, Kaitlyn sent something for you because she's in Texas, but here. Open it!" Paige said while handing a box to AJ that was in fact, from Kaitlyn. Paige waited while AJ took her time opening the box.

AJ made sure to be careful with the box as she slowly pulled out what looked like a painting. When she finally got the object out, she realized that it was in fact a painting, but it wasn't any painting. It was a painting of Harley Quinn. AJ saw a letter stuck in the frame of the painting, she took the letter out.

"Read it...If you want to, I'm not going to force you." Paige said while chuckling softly.

"You're so impatient...Okay. Here it goes; Dear AJ, It's come to my attention that you did something that you shouldn't have done. Seriously though, you made me go into panic mode. Poor Paige had to call or text me every now and then so I was informed. I hope that this painting of Harley Quinn makes you smile. Sincerely with that friend kind of love, Kaitlyn." AJ read out loud so Paige could hear.

"Aww...that's so romantic." Paige teased

"Shut up. You're just jealous." AJ said.

"I am not, but I am hungry. When can I get some food around here?" Paige asked, being very dramatic while doing so.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hello. I just came to bring you breakfast." The nurse said.

"Thank you, but I was wondering if you could get something for my friend because she's being dramatic about how hungry she is." AJ told the nurse.

"Well, the cafeteria isn't open yet so it's okay. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with another tray." The nurse said, while leaving the room.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Thanks for bringing me home, Paige."

"Of course. Don't do anything crazy though. If Punk stops by, I didn't tell him anything, a little bird told him. Bye, AJ." Paige said, hugging AJ.

"Yeah. Whatever you say. Bye, Paige." AJ replied, hugging back.

* * *

**An hour later**

"AJ...I'm here!"

AJ looked from the TV to the door. She knew exactly who was at the door, because "a little bird" told this person. AJ walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it to see that it was indeed Punk.

"You look beautiful." Punk commented.

"I'm not even dressed up, but I appreciate the comment." AJ replied.

"I'm not dressed up either, but I came because I was wondering; Do you want to go to the beach?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get my stuff." AJ responded.

* * *

**At the beach**

"Wow. It's so quiet. It's beautiful though." AJ said while walking side by side with Punk, along the shore line.

"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you." Punk commented. He smiled as he saw AJ blush at the comment.

AJ stopped walking, she turned to face the ocean and the sunset. It amazed her how nature could do such beautiful sights. Punk stopped walking and turned to see what AJ was looking at. They stood there for 5 minutes, listening to the sounds of the ocean.

"It's getting cold." AJ said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Punk asked.

"If you don't mind." AJ replied.

"I would never mind being around you. Let's go." Punk said.

* * *

**Outside AJ's home**

"I had a good time, Punk. The beach was awesome." AJ commented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the beach." Punk told AJ.

"I'm tired, I better get to bed. Good night, Punk." AJ said.

"Good night, AJ." Punk replied. Punk watched as AJ turned around, unlocked, and opened the door, even though she didn't step inside.

AJ turned around to face Punk. They both made eye contact for a couple seconds. AJ slowly leaned forward and kissed Punk on the cheek. "Bye." AJ whispered. She looked at Punk's shocked face and giggled as she stepped inside her house and closed the door.

Punk didn't know what to do, he didn't see that kiss coming, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Every follow, favorite, and/or review means a lot to me.  
**

***Tries to have an Adam Rose type of party... Fails.* (That was random.)**


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since AJ and Punk went to the beach. Today, AJ had to go back to work, and thankfully the cut on her wrist was healing a lot faster then she expected. AJ walked inside the shop quickly, since she started her shift at 12 in the afternoon. She worked at a jewelry shop along with Paige. Punk on the other hand worked at a gym, which was a good experience, since he wanted to open his own gym in the future.

AJ arrived at the jewelry shop that was named Jewelry Queendom. The owner of the shop is Stephanie McMahon. The jewelry was mainly for women but there was some watches and necklaces for men.

"AJ! Good to see you back. How are you?" Stephanie asked while she walked up to AJ and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Steph. I'm doing good." AJ replied as she returned the hug.

A lot of people would be surprised to know that Stephanie didn't really act like a boss to the employees of the shop, she was a lot more understanding and was a good person. There were times when the employees were surprised at how she wasn't really as strict or cold hearted like people would think, since Stephanie was all business when it came to Jewelry Queendom.

"That's good. So, are you able to make it through your shift, or do you need to work less hours?" Stephanie asked concerned for AJ's health.

"I can make it through my shift." AJ replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll come check on how everything is going out here in 2 hours. If you need anything, I'll be in my office finishing paper work." Stephanie informed.

AJ nodded, a way to let Stephanie know that she understood what she was saying. Stephanie nodded too, and started to walk to her office.

"AJ! About bloody time you came back, I was starting to feel lonely." Paige said as she ran up to AJ.

"Poor Paige. Feeling all lonely- Don't look at me like that." AJ said as she saw Paige giving her a glare.

"Too bad. Now, we have to get to work." Paige replied.

* * *

Punk was sitting at home, watching a marathon of Walking Dead. Today was his day off, so he didn't really know what to do.

He was so focused on the TV, he didn't hear when his phone went off, until a made a loud beep noise to notify him that he received a phone call earlier. He called the number back, since it was his best friend, Colt Cabana, who called him.

"Really? You have to return my call just so I can talk to you. I can't believe you would do something like that to me." Colt said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah. Whatever, drama queen." Punk said, laughing a little at his friend. "So, what did you call me for?"

"You and AJ okay?" Colt asked.

"Yeah, We're trying to rebuild our relationship." Punk replied.

"That's good. Take care of her. I don't why, but I feel like she's the one for you." Colt said. "I'm being serious, Punk." There was a small moment of silence until Colt spoke again. "Fuck. Punk, I'll have to call you later, I'm could be 10 minutes late for work, if I don't get going right now."

Punk laughed at the terrible timing of Colt, since Colt was the one called him a couple minutes ago, knowing that he had to get to work. "It's fine. Now get moving." Punk said.

* * *

It was 4pm now. AJ and Paige were able to sell a good amount of jewelry.

"Ladies."

Paige and AJ both turned around, wondering who it was.

"Both of you have done a great job, so I was wondering if you would both want to get your lunch break early." Stephanie explained.

"But who's going to be in the shop?" AJ asked.

"Emma and Bayley." Stephanie replied.

Emma and Bayley are both very good workers, although Emma will some how persuade the clients to do her little dance that she seems to do often. Bayley on the other hand, will give the clients hugs. Not that the clients complain, because they could've had a bad day and then they meet Emma and Bayley, and their day gets better.

"We'll take our break early!" Paige said.

"Alright. Get going then." Stephanie replied.

* * *

Punk was getting tired of watching TV, so he decided to go out for a run. A four mile run, to be exact.

He puts on his headphones, and starts a nice pace he would be able to keep.

* * *

It was 7pm. AJ, Paige, Emma, and Bayley were now done with their shifts. Emma and Paige already left, so right now it was Bayley and AJ trying to find their cars in the parking lot.

"There it is! So, I'm heading home. Bye AJ." Bayley said as she gave AJ a hug.

AJ laughed and said, "Okay, bye Bayley." As she hugged her back.

* * *

AJ got to the parking lot of her home and parked the car. She stepped out and headed to the door and got inside. It was dark in the living room, but AJ was heading toward the lamp that was a couple feet away from her.

She turned on the light and jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

AJ turned around and smiled as she saw who it was. "Hey."

"Hello. How are yo- OW! What was that for?!" Punk exclaimed, as he rubbed his arm that got punched all of a sudden.

"I thought you were a robber." AJ said, and then pouted.

"Beautiful, I would never steal any of your belongings...unless it's your heart." Punk replied and smiled.

AJ couldn't help but blush at how good Punk was with his words.

"You're blushing." Punk pointed out.

"Shut up." AJ said as she looked away.

"You know very well that I won't do that."

"What a jerk." AJ mumbled.

"Say what?" Punk asked.

"Nothing. So, what do you want?" AJ said, trying to sound mad.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, no need to be so mean." Punk replied, trying to look sad.

AJ giggled and said, "I'm good. Just a little tired from work. How are you?"

"Same, but I'm not tired."

AJ yawned, as she felt her eyes start to feel heavy with sleep. She squealed when she realized that Punk had picked her up and was heading to her bedroom. Punk set AJ down inside her room.

"Don't look!" AJ exclaimed.

Punk looked at her with a confused face.

"I'm going to change." AJ explained.

Punk looked at her and smirked.

"Pervert."

Punk turned around so AJ could change.

"You can look now." AJ informed.

Punk turned around and chuckled as he saw AJ in her Batman logo pajamas. AJ got inside the covers of her bed.

"Lock the door when you leave, okay."

Punk nodded and walked toward the bed. He gave AJ a gentle kiss on her forehead and headed out the room, closing the door, then he walked out AJ's house, locking the door with the key AJ gave him a couple months ago.

He was thankful that everything was going well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A week later**

Punk was at work in the gym. Today he was working a short shift since he asked for it, since he was taking AJ out for dinner. He was granted the short shift since there were times when he would stay overtime to fill out the necessary paperwork.

"Hello. I'm new to this gym and I would like a tour around. I would prefer a certain jerk to do so, though."

Punk knew that voice. It was definitely Colt."Hey man. I hope I live up to your standards. Follow me." Punk replied.

* * *

AJ was also working today. She wasn't able to get a short shift, but she was able to start early today. Only 4 hours and she'll be home, getting ready to have dinner with Punk. She was kind of nervous, since she didn't really know what to wear, but thankfully she had Kaitlyn - who was going to be present via Skype - , Paige, Emma, and Bayley. The small group was going to help AJ get ready for tonight. She just hoped that they didn't choose anything girly.

* * *

**Four hours later**

AJ was home when she heard knocking. She opened the door, but didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw a box. AJ walked inside, and opened the box.

She gasped when she saw that item inside the box were custom Chuck Taylors. The design on them was an image of Harley Quinn wearing a necklace that looked exactly like the necklace that Punk gave her.

AJ looked inside the box again and saw a note. The note read;

"_Hey, AJ. How are you? You miss me right? You better. Or Paige shall feel the consequence. *Insert evil laughter here.* No, I wouldn't do that. You and Punk are going out tonight! I want details! Yes, even the dirty ones. Wink. Wink. Well, actually...nevermind! I don't need to know...that stuff. Good luck, and if you would like, you can wear these custom Chuck Taylors! Although they are white, so be careful with them._

_With that friend/sister love,  
Kaitlyn (Ha! Now what, Paige!)"_

AJ laughed at how it seemed that Kaitlyn and Paige were having this rivalry to see who was better, but they were just messing around with each other.

She heard a lot of knocks at the door and she knew exactly who was outside. AJ opened the door and was greeted with Emma, Bayley, and Paige - who for some reason had a cardboard cut out of AJ.

"AJ! We're here and we brought our friend AJ with us, so AJ meet...AJ." Paige said as she hugged the cut out.

"Oh...kay." AJ replied. It was more of a question than a statement, but Paige seemed to take that as a compliment of sorts. Yeah, no doubt she has some weird friends.

"Let's get you looking cute, girl!" Emma said trying to forget about how ridiculous Paige looked hugging the cut out of AJ.

The group started walking toward AJ's room, she hoped they don't create a mess.

* * *

"How does this look?"

"Are you taking her somewhere fancy?" Colt asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't like it...choose something else." Kofi said.

"It's...alright?" Daniel stated.

Kofi Kingston and Daniel Bryan were both very good friends with Punk. They've known each other for years.

"So it doesn't look good?" Punk asked.

There was a moment of silence between the four men. Out of nowhere, chaos broke out. Colt, Kofi, and Daniel were all arguing.

Punk sighed and decided to go back in his room to try on something different because clearly his friends weren't going stop.

When Punk got to his room he decided to try on a black suit with a white long sleeve shirt and a black tie. The classic black and white suit. He hoped the classic look was the one that he looked best in, he was tired of trying on different clothes.

* * *

"Kaitlyn! No. Don't you dare try to ignore me. You think I didn't see that note? You think you're better than me? Watch out 'cause you've got another thing coming for you. Are you laughing? Sto-" Paige argued until she was cut off by Emma moving the laptop to face Bayley and AJ, they were both sitting on AJ's bed.

"Let's get one thing straight; Kaitlyn...Paige, no fighting. Hug each other." Bayley stated.

Paige sat next to Bayley and said, "Bayley...how are we suppose to hug?"

Bayley shrugged.

"Kaitlyn and Paige. Both of you are in charge of what AJ will wear. Bayley and I will do the makeup and hair. Let's get going!" Emma said out loud.

* * *

"I'm just saying...if I was into guys, I would go for you. You look good." Colt announced.

"The classic suit. Kingston approved." Kofi said.

"Okay, fashionista Kingston; But yeah, man. It looks good on you." Daniel agreed.

Punk was thankful that he was able to find something that he looked good in. He knew that whatever AJ will be wearing, she will look as beautiful as she always does.

"Our job here is done. Good luck!" Daniel said.

"Luck is for losers." Punk replied.

Colt, Daniel and Kofi left and now it was only Punk trying to get over how nervous he was, and putting on his fancy black shoes.

* * *

Bayley and Emma were putting the finishing touches on AJ and they would be done with the makeup, but they still needed to do her hair too, although they would have to wait until she was wearing her dress.

"What about this light pink strapless one?" Paige asked as she held up the dress to the AJ cut out so Kaitlyn could see how it would look on AJ.

"It's pretty, but I think we should look at dresses that have straps on them." Kaitlyn replied.

Kaitlyn and Paige have gone through 10 dresses already, and they had a few more to go.

"This one! This is the one! Look!" Paige said as she held up a white dress to the cardboard cut out.

"This one. You're right, that one is the one. Damn, AJ's going to be looking fine." Kaitlyn said as she winked at Paige and chuckled.

"Our job is done! Here, change. We'll be in your living room." Paige informed as she handed AJ the white dress.

While the girls were in the living room, AJ put on the dress.

The dress is a white sleeveless cocktail dress with lace detailing, that's also white. It also has a scoop neckline. It really showed her curves because it was hugged her body perfectly.

AJ walked to the door, opened it and yelled, "Ladies!"

The girl came running, except for Bayley - who had the laptop with her.

"If I was into women..." Paige said.

AJ laughed as she realized what Paige was trying to say.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Emma commented.

Suddenly they heard squeals. They turned around and saw Bayley and Kaitlyn - via laptop - freaking out.

"What hair style should we do?" Emma asked.

"Do some soft curls on the ends." Kaitlyn suggested.

After 40 minutes of making sure the curls were perfect, AJ and the girls looked in the mirror.

"Wow. Every single one of you went all out on this, thank you." AJ said.

"No problem. You just have to have a good time with Punk." Bayley replied.

"Alright, AJ. We're out." Emma said as she danced her way out of the door. Bayley and Paige started doing Emma's dance as they went through the door too.

AJ giggled at her friends and closed the door. She was nervous while she put on the Chuck Taylors that Kaitlyn sent her. Now she just had to wait for Punk to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: So...this was supposed to be up a few weeks ago. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few knocks on the door that stopped AJ from pacing around her living room.

AJ walked toward the door and opened it.

"AJ, you look amazing." Punk said.

AJ blushed and looked down.

"You're adorable when you blush." Punk commented.

"Shut up and let's go." AJ replied.

* * *

**At the restaurant**

"Punk. This is amazing." AJ said in awe.

"You deserve it, and much more." Punk replied.

AJ smiled at him as they walked to the door and were seated at a table that was far from the other ones.

"Hello. I'm Colt and I'll be your waiter for the evening."

Punk looked up at him and chuckled at seeing his best friend in a waiter outfit.

Colt leaned close to Punk and said, "Shut up. It's a part time job." Colt looked over at AJ and waved at her.

"Sure. Anyway, we would like to see the menu." Punk said.

Colt handed Punk and AJ the menus.

"AJ, you look beautiful." Colt commented.

"Thank you." AJ replied.

"Asshole. Stay away." Punk said.

"You're lucky, I have to act all professional, but eventually I'll get you back." Colt said as he walked away.

"I'll get you back." Punk mocked. He looks across the table to see AJ giggling at the encounter he had with Colt.

* * *

After having a nice night at the restaurant, AJ and Punk left.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked as she realized they weren't heading to her home.

"The beach." Punk replied as he focused on the road.

* * *

**At the beach**

"So, we look weird. Out here. Dressed like this." AJ said.

Punk took AJ's hand and entwined their fingers as they started to walk through the sand.

AJ frowned as she realized that her shoes were white.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"My shoes are white." AJ replied.

"Get on my back." Punk suggested.

"What? No. Punk...I'm wearing a dress. It's going to reveal things that shouldn't be revealed in public." AJ whined.

"It doesn't matter, it's just us an-" Punk stopped talking as he saw AJ pouting and looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay, too adorable. Here." Punk said. He took of the suit jacket he had on and wrapped it around AJ's waist. "There. That should cover you up."

"Okay." AJ said.

Punk leaned forward to a height that AJ could jump on his back. When AJ, after two failed attempts, on able to get on his back, he stood up and made sure AJ was safe.

He walked toward the water of the beach, telling jokes. Every time AJ was around him, there was something about her presence that made him love AJ a lot more than the previous day.

"The stars and the moon look so beautiful." AJ said in amazement.

"You forgot to add yourself on there too." Punk said.

"Stop. You're too sweet." AJ replied.

"You mean a lot to me." Punk responded.

When he came close to the water he stopped and AJ got off his back, being careful.

"No. No. No. No. No. Stay away." AJ said out loud as she would quickly walk away from the water that would come near her shoes.

Punk chuckled and shook his head as he saw AJ trying not to get her white shoes wet.

"This is nice and all...but I'm getting tired." AJ said.

"It's alright. As long as you had a good time." Punk said.

"I had a great time with you, Punk." AJ said.

They started heading back toward the car.

* * *

When they arrived at AJ's house, Punk walked her to the door and said goodbye. AJ saw her mailbox had a letter and grabbed it. AJ kissed Punk on the cheek, and walked inside her home.

As AJ walked toward her bedroom, she looked at the letter in her hand, wondering who it could be from. She opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear AJ,_

_You honestly think that Punk cares about you. Sweetheart. You should know by now that Punk doesn't love you. He never has. I'm warning you right now AJ. Stay away from him, because if you don't...then prepare for a war. Not a game. Not a battle. A war. He's mine, he doesn't know it, but he's mine._

_Love,  
Your worst nightmare._

* * *

**...And let the drama begin...**


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning and AJ could hardly sleep that night, thinking about what the note said. She couldn't believe that someone would send her such a...sick letter. There's no doubt that AJ wants to find out who sent her that letter.

AJ sat up in her bed, with the blanket still covering her, and looked around her room as she was trying not to think about what the letter said.

She walked to the kitchen, looking through the fridge to find something to eat.

Suddenly, the door opened. AJ jumped and turned around. The letter was certainly getting to her head, and she didn't even know who sent it to her.

"You're jumpy today." Punk commented.

"Well, I didn't know you were coming over." AJ said.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked.

"No. Clearly not the reason I'm looking in the fridge." AJ replied sarcastically.

"So sarcastic. Let's go out for breakfast?" Punk said.

"I have to go change. Just so you know, I work in 3 hours." AJ said as she walked to her room.

"Can I come in?" Punk asked since he wasn't in the room.

"Nooooo. You're such a pervert."  
AJ said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Punk smirked for about five seconds before he frowned because AJ closed the door to her room.

* * *

AJ was at work waiting for customers to walk through the door. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter that was sent to her though.

"Hey AJ, you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." AJ assured.

"Okay. Just know that I'm here for you if something is wrong." Paige whispered as she heard the door opening.

"Welcome to Queendom Jewelry." AJ greeted.

"Thank you. I'm looking for a necklace that has some diamonds in the front." The customer said.

"I'll be able to help you out." AJ said as she walked to a different area, the customer following her.

* * *

Punk and Colt were at a Cubs game, cheering on their team.

"I'm hungry." Colt said.

"You're always hungry." Punk said with a smirk.

"Don't call me fat. I'm in very good shape, thank you very much." Colt responded.

"Right." Punk said, eating his nachos.

Colt flipped Punk off, mumbling about him being a jerk.

"Can I have some of that?" Colt asked.

"No. Get your own." Punk answered.

Colt sighed and headed to get some food.

* * *

It was night time and AJ was home alone. She didn't know if she should lock the door because she felt like she was going to be attacked by her so-called worst nightmare. Alright so maybe she is acting a little paranoid. Why wouldn't she? There is someone out there who sent her a letter. To her home. Obviously that meant that the person knows where she lives.

AJ's phone started to ring, and she picked it up.

_"AJ. Did you get my letter? Ooh, I hope so. You know how the saying goes; Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Don't worry, you don't even know who I am, but I know who you are. Just take a note that the war has yet to begin."_

And that was all AJ heard before the person hung up. AJ ran her hands through her hair. Okay, this person is coming after her for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad for giving you guys a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day**

It was almost evening. AJ and Punk were hanging out at Punk's house. They didn't know what to do so they thought it was a great idea to play Chubby Bunny.

They are currently sitting on the couch. Punk was getting another marshmallow from the package.

"Hubby hunny." Punk said.

"You lose!" AJ exclaimed. She laughed as she saw Punk getting all the marshmallows out of his mouth.

"You only got 7 marshmallows in your mouth. I got 11." Punk pointed out.

"It's not fair though. I don't have a big mouth like a certain jerk." AJ said, as she stood up. She was heading to the kitchen.

"But...having a big mouth can have advantages." Punk said with a smirk.

AJ rolled her eyes, and punched him on the chest. She realized what he meant. Sometimes she thought Punk could make any situation, a dirty one.

"Don't be like that." Punk whispered as he rubbed his chest.

Punk got up from the couch, and walked behind AJ. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine." AJ whispered back.

"What do you want to eat?" Punk asked.

"Alfredo Chicken." AJ replied.

"Alright. Let's get started." Punk responded.

* * *

After they ate, Punk and AJ decided to watch a horror movie.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" Punk asked.

"Evil Dead." AJ replied.

"Okay, can you get the popcorn going?"

"Yeah. I hope you have candy." AJ said.

"It's above the fridge." Punk replied.

"Great. Perfect place to put it." AJ said sarcastically.

"Beautiful, you just have to use a chair." Punk said.

AJ blushed, and headed toward the kitchen.

She grabbed a chair, and set it up next to the fridge. AJ stood on the chair and reached up to get the bag full of different candy.

* * *

Only 10 minutes passed from the time that the movie was over, but AJ was still holding Punk's arm.

"Beautiful. Can you let go? Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here. I got you." Punk assured.

AJ let go of Punk's arm, making sure to rub it, because she felt like there would be marks. She knows that she is scared from watching the movie, but she felt like there was a little fear because of the person who is...stalking her. Maybe. AJ didn't really know how to put it in words.

It was just plain creepy, how someone could know where she lives, and her phone number. Yet, she doesn't know anything about this person.

"Punk, it's getting late. I'm going to head home." AJ said.

"You don't want a ride?" Punk asked.

"I live 40 minutes from here. I can go walking. I'll be fine." AJ replied.

Although Punk insisted for another 10 minutes, AJ ended up convincing him.

* * *

AJ was walking home. She was only 20 minutes away.

"Walking home. Walking home. Walking home. Walking home." AJ repeated over and over, as she whispered quietly.

She was walking next to a building. Suddenly, she is pushed against the brick wall of the building by a figure.

"AJ. Stay away from Punk." The figure said.

From what AJ could hear, it was a voice of a woman. The figure also looked like a figure of a woman, but AJ couldn't make out the face of this person. It was like this person was wearing a mask or something like that.

"Yes, I am a woman. You don't know me, but I know you" The mysterious woman said.

The woman held up a fist in the air, but there was a sudden voice that stopped her.

"Hey! You get away from her!"

AJ could tell it was a woman, as the woman ran across the street.

"You are so lucky." The mysterious woman said, as she ran away.

AJ felt like she could finally breathe, but she didn't forget that there was a woman running toward her.

"You okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. What's your name?" AJ asked.

"Tamina. It's fine. I don't take to kindly to people who bully others around."

AJ nodded, and said. "I'm AJ. Gosh, I don't even know how to thank you."

"No need to. Is it okay if I walk with you? I don't want to seem creepy or anything. I just want to make sure you get home safely." Tamina said.

"Sure." AJ replied.

AJ and Tamina walked to AJ's home. Luckily, there was no more sudden attacks from strangers.

"You made it home." Tamina said.

"Yeah. Thanks for walking with me. Have a good night, and be safe, Tamina!" AJ said as she waved goodbye at Tamina.

"Goodnight, AJ!" Tamina replied she waved goodbye at AJ, and walked ahead.


End file.
